De chica normal a Hell?
by karlitha-same
Summary: esta es mi historia de la chica que es una yukai, donde su amiga sera su peor enemiga, donde su amigo se convertira en su unica ezperanza y solo podra confiar en ella misma...
1. que me esta pasando?

**De chica normal a…... hell?**

**Capitulo 1: que me esta pasando**

Rose es una chica normal tiene 13 años pelo café oscuro hasta la cintura delgada… normal en teoría no?

Rose- no! Hay que reunirnos en casa de Elizabeth

Elizabeth- sii en mi casaa…solo dices qué en tu casa por qué no quieres ir a la casa abandonada vamos no seas miedosa Vanesa

Vanesa- OK en casa de Eli

**casa de Eli**

Vanesa- hey que tal si invitamos a Chase –mirando a Rose con cara de pervertida-

Rose- no va a querer venir ala casa abandonada y no me mires así OK?

Una vez invitado Chase (que acepto) fueron ala casa abandonada era azul con dos pisos el piso parecía que antes era blanco ahora estaba muy sucio casi café caca XP, había una puerta cerrada con llave unos baños feos sucios con agua puercaa! En la cocina un orno oxidado y el techo de la cocina completa mente quemado, las ventanas de arriba quebradas y las de abajo bloqueadas una puerta blanca sucia muy sucia con un balcón al "saltar" a la casa (lo digo así porque tenían que brincar una barda para llegar al garaje) en el patio trasero parecía mas como una vecindad por qué había tres casas "minis" …normal en teoría de qué estuviera abandonada no? Pero en realidad a mi me daba lastima ver una casa así por qué me gustaría verla en sus mejores días parecía qué era bonita antes…

Elizabeth- hay que saltar esta barda y luego subir las escaleras meternos por una ventana hacia los cuartos y ya!

Chase- yyy.. El piso de abajo???

Rose- si no vamos a ir??

Vanesa- si que hay o que?

Eli- pues emm??... No se nunca e ido si puedes entrar pero en el primer piso las ventanas están bloqueadas con cemento y no entra el sol esta súper oscuro y me da miedo

Van- haahaa y ahora quién es la miedosa ehh??

Eli- **CALLATE!!!** Que tú también tenías miedo

Van- **NO!!!** Tú dijiste que tenía pero no era cierto

Eli- **OYE TU NO ME HABLAS ASI HIJA DE..!!!!**

Rose- **OK BUENO CALMENSE NO DEJERE QE ESTO PASE A MAYORES SOMOS AMIGAS NO IDIOTAS QE PELEAN POR VER QIEN ES LA MAS VALIENTE NO SEAN TAN TONTAS COMO LOS HOMBRES!!!!**

Chase- **OYEE!!!!** (Aunque es cierto T-T)

Eli y van al uní sonó – **ELLA EMPEZOO!!!! Y LA VAS A DEFENDER!!!**

Rose- bueno x una vez adentro veremos si entramos o no de acuerdo par de tontas??

Eli y van sin mirarse una la otra – esta bien ¬¬

Chase – emm… sii lo qué digan U

**frente ala ventana del segundo piso**

Eli- pues quién se mete primero??

Chase- yo no!

Rose- yo menos!

Van- yo…

Eli- **tu cállate ya sabemos lo qué vas a decir!!!**

Van- **cállate pendeja haber idiota que iba a decir ehhh!!!**

Chase y Rose no quisieron intervenir se supone que Vanesa era la buena del grupo, el pétalo de rosa, la qué veía el mundo del castigo y felicidad pero estaba conforme, era buena y feliz, Chase y Rose se quedaron tan asustados por qué nunca la habían visto explotar como lo hizo en ese momento asta la "valiente" de Eli se quedo en shok

Van- **y bien contéstame zorra!!!**

Eli- **QE ERES UNA COBARDE PERRA!!!!**

Van. **No!! Yo entrare primero!!!**

Eli- **la única qué va entrar primero soy yoo!!!**

El grito de el único chico qué las acompañaba las estremeció en ese momento

Chase – **YA CALLENCE!!!!**

Rose- si, ustedes ya dejen sus problemas el qué tiene qué entrar primero es Chase

Chase- yo??...- Rose le pisa el pie- **aouu!!** Si yo primero

Eli y van- **no!!**

Rose- OK entren las dos al mismo tiempo no?

Eli y van- ash OK

Después de qué las peleoneras se van Rose le susurra a chase – perdón por el pisotón no se me ocurrió algo mejor

Chase – esta bien pero ala otra prefiero un codazo de los tuyos qué un pisotón

Los dos se mandaron sonrisillas picaras de esas qué son dulces y tiernas y qué pueden matar de cariño a alguien (como a mi haahaa)

Rose- bueno..em.. Entras?- le sonríe dulcemente

Chase por ser "caballeroso" que en estos días casi nadie es así le dijo- no, las damas primero

Rose- por favor yo quiero ser la ultima….

Ya una ves todos a dentro se separaron misteriosamente:

Chase tratando de abrir una puerta que estaba atorada, Eli y van peleando, Y Rose distraída con algo que encontró era un tipo de libreta gastada por el tiempo tenia dibujos de una mujer/gato esos dibujos le parecían familiares pero no sabia por que pero algo rompió el silencio de sus pensamientos…

Rose- _pasos!! Pero? No entiendo…quien es?_

Nuestra chica pelicafe no tenia miedo si no un poco de nerviosismo ella sabia que sus amigos estaban allí pero puede que también sea un mendigo que estaba allí por un poco de techo para pasar la noche pero de repente

Rose- _se paro el ruido…que raro?_

Van- BOOooo!!!!!

Rose- que te pasaa tontaa!!!

Van- te iba a decir que…

Eli- la idiota esta te iba a decir que Chase abrió la puerta con el incaíble que le diste y el cuarto esta "intacto"

Rose- que?! Enserio no es otra de sus bromitas

Eli y Van- no, vamos

Rose- OK! )

Sonido de fondo- who knows de avril lavigne

Fueron al cuarto que estaba en mucha pero mucha mejor condición que la casa el cuarto era hermoso tenia un tocador blanco con un espejo gigante una cama con un cobertor rojo carmín brillante fotos de chicas lo mas seguro es que eran hermanas por que las 5 se parecían demasiado y al parecer una era bebe parecía de meses juguetes, arlequines, muñecas de porcelana de esas que dan miedo (bueno en lo que a mí respecta me dan miedo) y una lámpara de pie (yo creo que la deberían de haber sentado por que imagínense tanto tiempo sin sentarse?)

Rose- este lugar…es...hermoso pero?... me parece tan... conocido

Los pensamientos de la chica eran correctos ella ya había estado allí pero como?? Era la pregunta correcta lamentablemente nadie le presto atención al hermoso cuarto Eli y Van seguían peladas y Chase esperaba a Rose para cerrar la puerta pero de repente los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos por una intrusa...

-Rose... soy yo Cris somos como tu hermana... escucha no tengas miedo estoy aquí con tigo

Rose no pensaba que esa tal cris estuviera en su mente ella le estaba gritando desesperada mente que la ayudara pero como? Era la pregunta correcta de nuevo...

Rose en un acto desesperado se tapo los oídos para tratar de no oír...pero cris estaba con ella..

Cris- Rose no tendrás miedo escúchame...cuídate de tus amigos no son lo qué parecen y tu tampoco... confía en ti siempre!!!!!!

Rose- **YA CALLATE!!!**

Chase- **que te pasa?!**

Cris- Rose descuida tendrás paz después de que esto termine tu confía en Chase y en ti nada mas...

Lo siguiente qUe vio Rose fue el techo de la habitación... se había desmayado

Rose despierta de un salto asustada pensaba qUe era un sueño pero fue cierto-que me esta pasando?

**Comentarios de la autora-**

Pues espero que les guste es mi primera historia de muchas

Pónganme lo que quieran aunque sea malo no importa

Gracias por leer mi trabajo

ATTo: **karlitha-same**


	2. la carrera

Ola nomás para informarles:

**los gritos se escriben asi**

_los pensamientos se escriben asi_

"los susurros se escriben con comillas"

**------------------------------------------**

**De chica normal a...hell?**

**Capitulo 2: la carrera**

Despertó en una recamara con un tocador lleno de cosas (y se podría decir que estaba desordenado), 2 camas con sabanas blancas una computadora y un closet gigante de puertas corredizas estaba en la habitación de su amiga el problema...

Rose- despertando de un salto la chica pensó- _es de mañana!!! Oh pero que tenemos aquí eh??_

Alado de la cama donde esperaban que despertara estaba un chico esperando a que despertara con camisa roja que tenia una mano enseñando el "dedo maldiciendo" (como dice mi maestro) y tenia escrito "FUCK AUTHRITY" jeans desgastados y rotos, 2 cinturones uno de tela color negro y otro de una cadena tenia un rosario de tela enredado en el cuello, el pelo liso y con un corte tipo emo (liadísimo por cierto todos los hemos son lindos qué digo hermosos no guapísimos)

Rose- _ah? Chase? Hmp se quedo dormido esperando a qué despertara _

Chase- aaawwmm u.u

Rose-Hmp...**despiertaa!!!!**

Chase- aah? –Medio dormido-

Rose- jajaa ya despierta tontito

Chase-OK ya desperté MA

Rose- **oye qué te pasa yo no soy tu madre!!!**

Chase- aah? ... um? lo siento jaajaa

Rose- y las demas donde estan?

Chase- en casa de Gwen... por??

Rose- OK –la chica se levanta desinteresadamente

Chase- pero?...que haces??

Rose- me levanto a ver a las chicas

Chase- no, no puedes

Rose- a no?? Pues mírame

Chase- noo, ellas se enojaran con migoo

Rose- ay enserio- se le acerco al chico muy románticamente y con la vos de "qué lastima" se lo dijo – pues no es mi problema- la chica sale de la habitación a paso rápido

Chase- **OYE!!!** –este la sigue

Rose- **jaajaa vamos a qué no me alcanzas!!**

Chase-aaa sii??-la atrapa abrazándola por atrás

Rose- _vamos no por mucho -_pensó la chica

Chase solo sintió un hueco en su abrazo la chica había desaparecido para ponerse detrás de el y susurrarle al oído – "me safe bobo" - el chico se estremeció al tener cerca de su oreja los dulces y rosas labios de Rose

Chase- corre mientras puedas

Rose- como si me alcanzaras- lo dijo la chica mientras corría hacía la salida

Chase- **espera!!!** – le dijo

Ya en la calle como a dos cuadras de la casa de Gwen la tipo de amiga que es rebelde y buena al mismo tiempo un poco dark y punk que a casi todo mundo cae bien...después de correr una cuadra y media...

Rose – espera tengo una idea – deja de correr

Chase- para detrás de ella- que cosa?

Rose- una carrera de aquí asta el final de la cuadra OK?

Chase - emmm...

Rose – si yo gano vamos a casa de Gwen sin protestas y si...

Chase – y si yo gano regresamos a la casa de Elizabeth

Rose – Hmp...si.. –en ese momento hubo un total silencio durante unos segundos asta qué...- "no me vuelvas a interrumpir" - la chica lo dijo casi con un susurro inaudible pero como no había sonido alguno el alcanzo a oírle, la chica le dio la espalda enojada

Chase – lo siento... los dos contamos?

Rose- si, chase...-dijo la chica estremeciendo al pelinegro- **1**

Chase- **2**

R y C – **3!!**

Y NUESTRA CHICA TOMA LA DELANTERA PERO ESPEREN NOO EL CHICO LA REVASO Y VAYA QE LA REBASO NO PUEDE SER (haha toda feminista )ESPEREN VAN CABEZA A CABEZA Y EL GANADOR ESSS...

Xxx: ha ha te gane

Xxx: no me digas ¬¬...


End file.
